The History of the Four Nations
by ShadeSkill
Summary: This my made-up historical archive of the Four Nations.
1. Beginning of the Civilizations

**History of the Four Nations**

**Entry: **The Very Beginning

_In the time before the four nations, the time before the four elemental bending powers were discovered, the people of the world had managed to live in unity. Despite the many wars and developments, it was not biased on the elements or a single element nation. This is the history before the division of the world, before the time of the Avatar, before the events that occurred when the 1001__st__ Avatar was released from his hibernation inside a sphere of ice at the South Pole._

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of its genuine information that I have used to publish my works. All credit rightfully goes to the makers of Avatar and to Nickelodeon for its finest TV Show.

_In the beginning, people divided themselves by tribal distinction. Each tribe has its own major family that became their leader. Tribes cross each other and sometimes began wars or feuds that cause many casualties in their families. An alliance to another tribe was first introduced by the Yong tribe and it greatly helped them win the war. More of these alliances caused tribes to transform into kingdoms._

_The Kingdoms have their own distinct territory and headed by a monarchy government. Many of these territories are, once again, fought over with wars and treaties. Soon a few kingdoms fell mutual with another kingdom and the same thing happened all over the world. Nations were made._

_All the kingdoms have come to be named cities where they are governed by dynastic families, all under the rule of a Nation Head and their dynasties to come. The lands to the West became known as the Western Lands with 5 Nations. _

_The vast lands in the Central and Eastern part of the world became the CentrEast Lands with 18 large kingdoms. Many families broke off from these two lands and traveled to the North Pole. Along with materials and clothing needed to survive the cold, these families created tribes with more and more immigrants coming in from the Western and CentrEast Lands._

_These tribes managed to adapt to the surroundings of the North Pole and began living under certain customs and traditions. Marriages are arranged in order to gain peace between tribes or families. A few groups broke off from the Northern Tribes and became Nomads to travel constantly around the world without permanent homes._

_The Nomads settled at 4 great mountains at four compass points in the world. The Nomads began to coexist with the Sky Bison, native faunas of these four great mountains. With the help of these tamed bison, the Nomadic Temples were created in all four mountain ranges. The Nomads became tranquil people and entered life to enlightenment._

_Different cultures and ethnic groups developed on all the four great civilizations of the old world. The Nations are thriving, the tribes are adapting, and the nomads are reaching enlightenment. Soon this segregation and notable differences between them will develop into the end of these four civilizations and begin the division and creation of the Four Great Nations of the world._

_

* * *

_Personally I do not think that my made up history is accurate enough to backup the story of Avatar. I researched different infos about Avatar and combined them together to create a historical archive that may help some "wonderers" decide on the historical timeline. Well you could use mine but its not genuine since I made it up.

**

* * *

  
**


	2. Birth of Airbending

Birth of the Four Elements

_After the creation of the four civilizations of the world, people of the world began entering the age of development. Wars have ravaged the land for power, territory, conquest, glory, and gold. Though wars have been part of civilization, its sole purpose is for solving feuds and disagreements. Many of the civilizations began cultures, traditions, and customs._

_Centuries have passed and the world has been in balance. Through the ages, the people of this world have relied on manual labour, martial arts, physical skills, and tools for the struggle to survive and live through the ancient times. However everything changed when the Four Elements came to be._

_The Four Elements were always present. They were present in the seas, the earth, the light, and the skies. Many of these are combinations of the four major elements that comprise the world. However a few entities were able to manipulate and control these four basic elements._

_**Through the heavenly nights, lies the magnificent Moon. **__Pushing and pulling the tides, making waves, and controlling the currents of the seas._

_**Down the deepest grounds and the darkest caves, lie the blind Badgermoles. **__Crawlers of the earth, blind but able to feel and control the earth's hardest substances._

_**Soaring through the highest skies, are the magnificent Dragons. **__Slender serpents wild and dominant and possess the abilities to breathe the hottest flames in the most magnificent form of beauty._

_**At the top of the highest mountain ranges, live the tranquil Sky Bison. **__Furry flying mammals with no wings but can still fly with the control of the air._

_

* * *

_

**Entry: **The Nomads

_With these four entities, the bending arts have been introduced to the people of the world and here is how it began._

_The majority of the nomads settled at the great mountain ranges at the compass points of the world. The rest are, typically, nomads. Wandering and searching for temporary homes before moving on to another. The Nomads at the mountains became monks and formed councils. The Northern, Eastern, Western, and Southern Councils became the governing collective of the Nomads. However conflicts began to rise as to whether female or male monks should be given the right to govern. A vote has been called and all the nomads around the world were gathered at the Northern Mountains near the North Pole._

Soon the session began. The debates lasted for thirty-five days and nights. At last a decision has been made. They have proposed segregation between genders for they cannot reach enlightenment with feuds of gender discrimination. In order to achieve peace and agreement between the monks and nuns, they built temples on the Four Great Mountains where Nomads would be able to congregate. A minority of the Nomads decided to continue wandering the lands, visiting the temples when they wanted to. During the creation of the temples is when the beasts appeared. Large flying mammals with no wings yet able to fly. These are the fauna of the mountains, the Sky Bison. Young Nomads began to approach the bison younglings holding fruits in their hands. The docile mother bison would always seem to go in front of them but the young Nomads wouldn't give in. They brought hay, large fruits, and large edible materials. The larger ones were attracted to it and soon a large herd began to eat. The young Nomads approached but were stopped by a larger male. It was not long before they fell to the ground from whence they stood in fear. The large beast approached them showed his enormous tongue and began to lick them. This began the friendship of the Bison and the Nomads that will last for long generations to come.

Soon the temples were finished, after thirty-nine years of building. One majestic temple was erected at the Northern Mountains, the largest temple of them all. One was raised at the Southern Patola Range gorgeous and splendid, the most beautiful of the temples. Three were built at the Eastern Peaks on top of the highest three mountains, the most fortified of all the temples. A set of temples hanged under the Western Ocean Mountains, the most hidden and unique of all temples. It was bitter work for the Nomads, but the results were priceless. The monks and all the male Nomads resided in the Northern and Southern Temples, and the Eastern and Western temples were occupied by the sisters and nuns along with all the female Nomads. With this they began a council. Each temple is governed by the most enlightened and religious monks and sisters. Each temple's councils consist of those 5 highest monks. They developed a habit of being vegetarians. They had high spirituality in their souls and believed life is sacred down to the smallest insect. Their economy is based on sole agriculture and their population smaller than the other three civilizations. The majority of the Nomads are in the temples and the rest are diversely scattered around the world.

_Mutual existence between the Nomads and the Sky Bison existed for generations. There was even a custom that would create a bond between a Nomad and a Bison. At the age of 7, a young Nomad would fly over to the Eastern Temples and select a bison pup to be their partner for life. A head nun would prepare several children to a group of young bison pups with a basket of apples. The young nomads would have to choose a bison to befriend carefully for whoever they choose will become their companion for life. One day a young monk from the Northern Temple, precisely 16 years of age, strolled around the mountain edges on a warm autumn day. The monk was on his way to meditate at the green plains of the mountain._

He felt the breeze of the cold air rising around him, enveloping him in a cushion of tranquility. He stood up and began practicing his Ba Gua martial arts that the Monks specialize in. His name was Mi Wong, a 16 year old Nomad that became the youngest enlightened monk in the history of the Nomads. As he walked in circles, the currents were moving with him as if in motion.

He punched and kicked, and swirled, and fanned. He performed flexible techniques with incredible precision, and as he did that, the air around him followed his movements. He notices it only after his bison pointed it out to him. He repeated the forms but kept a close-eye on the air around him. Suddenly he made a wrong move and bent his body while creating a powerful gust of air hitting his bison. This is the reason why he named his new discover, Airbending.

He stopped and stood in awe. His bison, Kua, stood in front of him and blew pressurized air from his mouth, shattering a nearby rock. Mi Wong had an idea. He performed the Ba Gua and began to create moves that would allow him to expel air from his movements and control them. By nightfall he mastered the basics. He learned how to control the air with his body and mind together as one. He set foot back home carrying a secret that would one day be the weapon of the Air Nomads.

Mi Wong kept returning to the same spot to practice his Airbending for 5 days. Soon he knew how to perform an Air Shield, and conjuring moderate to powerful gusts of wind. On the 6th day, he presented himself to the Elders of the Northern Temple. He visited the Elder Monk and asked to hold a session.

The 5 monks arrived at the council hall to hear what Mi Wong has to say.

"Mi Wong, prodigy of the Nomads," said the Elder. "What business do you have with us?"

"I have discovered something," says Mi Wong. "During my meditation at the inlet caves and green terrains of the Northern Mountain, I have discovered abilities that we may all obtain with will, spirit, and spirituality."

"Is it some kind of power?" asked the rightmost Monk. "Is it connected to our enlightenment?"

"It is power," replied Mi Wong, "however not a destructive one. It is connected to the power of our mind and body, along with the use of our Ba Gua, we can manipulate the air, use it for the good of our community just like the bison possess."

"You have stolen the power of a bison?" asked the monk on Elder's right side angrily. "Did you attack your bison and stole his powers?"

"No, I have not; in fact he helped me develop my skills. I will demonstrate to you this power of the bison that I have labelled, Airbending."

He performed his knowledge of the Airbending that he now possessed. The High Monks were shocked by the air-controlling abilities of Mi Wong. Suddenly Kua arrived and fired a gust of air towards Mi Wong. He created an Air Shield and deflected it before stopping. They both faced the 5 High Monks and bowed.

"Magnificent!" said the Elder. "Truly you are a prodigy, but how did you perform those feats? How did you manage to learn the power of the Sky Bison?"

"Through enlightenment Sifu," replied Mi Wong. "During my meditation, I felt the air around me as I entered enlightenment. After practicing my Ba Gua, Kua helped me discover the secret of his abilities. Can't you imagine what this may help us achieve? We can improve our way of living, defend ourselves in times of need, and many more. I believe we may achieve this power because of our spirituality."

There were many things to say but one thing is certain. The 5 High Monks learned from Mi Wong and taught the skill to every Nomad of the Four Temples and every Nomad from around the world. Soon the Nomads became the Air Nomads, masters of Airbending, the spiritual ability to manipulate the air. They have utilized their power to power their natural agriculture, to play with their bison companions, to further reach enlightenment, and to defend themselves from enemies. It is because of this discovery, that the Air Nomads became the first people to ever learn how to bend an element, the element of air.

* * *

Author's Note: Well I have decided upon the history of the Air Nomads and really research a lot for this and the other nations as well. This is not the first, however, for there are more historical archives to make for the rest of the three nations.


	3. Birth of Waterbending: Water Dancing

Birth of the Four Elements

**Entry: **The Polar Tribes

_Citizens from the Western Nations and the CentrEast Kingdoms migrated to the North Pole in order to escape the modernizing world that they themselves do not want to achieve. The Polar Tribes lived peacefully as savages of the land with Patriarchal Tribalism as their dominant and only governing system, where the strongest male leads a tribe. They hunt whales, seals, polar bears, fish, and other seafoods that surrounded the vast oceanic area that they occupy. Their customs of arranged marriages have been retained since the early tribal days, and the females of the tribes have lesser privileges than the males. While the males hunt, build, earn a living, and fight to war between tribes, the women are to cook, tend to the house and family, heal the sick, and please their husbands. Different tribes are scattered around the North Pole each containing at least 200 members and headed by a chief and his family. Though they were able to adapt to the relentless winters, the Polar Tribes will have to learn to survive the blizzards, icebergs, dangerous icy terrains, and wild polar beasts that roam the lands._

_This is the story of how the Waterbenders came to be._

The night was cold and the blizzard rages. The men of Chief Lo Qi are taking refuge under an icy dome hidden under the colours of the snow. There were 3 women inside, making the meals and medicines of the injured men. The Chief had only 12 men left, and their home tribe is 3 miles away. They cannot call for reinforcements, and Chief Kim's 32 men are marching even through the night searching for their enemy. The weapons were few, with a few broken spears, half a club, and blunt scimitars at the corner of the dome.

Outside, the moon shone very brightly illuminating even the darkest portions of the polar lands. The sun has not been seen for a long time. Chief Lo Qi and his men are warming under the dome and staying for the night.

"Yula, my love," says Lo Qi. "You must return to the village and take care of our son. By first light tomorrow, Kumon shall take you home. If in 2 days we do not return.......pass on to Gokku my club and my seat as the new Chief."

He hands over his sharpened club to his wife.

"But Gokku is too young, replied Yula. "He cannot take over the responsibilities of the tribe as of now. He has not fully completed his studies and his training as a warrior like you."

"Then tell him I trust him. Tell him his father brings him his blessings."

Soon the small band fell asleep. Chief Lo Qi was still awake so he prayed to the Moon Spirit in guidance and strength. Lo Qi heard footsteps from the outside. Suddenly he heard screams of war from at least a few meters away. Lo Qi woke up his men and they gathered their weapons.

"Chief," said Kumon. "They don't look like Kim's men. The Turtle Seal tribesmen of Chief Kim wear grey-dyed clothing. These men belong to the Chun tribe of Chief Tai Chun. But what they are doing here I wonder?"

"If they know we are here," replied Lo Qi, "then they are our enemies or perhaps they could've noticed us. If they are the allies of the Seal Tribe then, then we are doomed. Our allies from the west are far from our current location. It is likely that we will not survive."

The men marched on not noticing the concealed dome behind the wall of snowy ice just 19 inches to their east. Lo Qi laid down his weapon and revealed himself.

"Men of the Chun tribe! I am Chief Lo Qi of the Qi tribe. I and my men and our wives are taking refuge under our hidden dome. It may take a while for us to reach home under this blizzard. We have sick and injured men during our war with the Turtle Seal....."

"We know who you are," interrupted the General. "We are men of the Chun tribe and we do not mean harm to you and your men. We are passing by the Crystal Bridge of Kwan. We are off to war with the Bei tribe. We will offer you a portion of our food and weapons."

The General handed them three spears, five scimitars, and two packs of food and medicine.

"Thank you General, said Lo Qi. "We are in you debt. If your chief approves, we shall soon form an alliance."

"It is our pleasure, replied the General. "In fact we are already allies. Your ally, the Wei tribe, has recently formed an alliance with our tribe. It is very likely that our chief approves your proposal of alliance. Now we shall not waste any more time....MEN! OFF TO WAR!"

The Chun tribe warriors marched forward without looking back. Lo Qi bid them farewell.

_As was mentioned, the Polar tribes still lives on with the ancient way of tribal rule. Many tribes exist within the North Pole; many of them fight and ally with another. This type of savagery is frowned upon by the citizens of the Western Islands and the CentrEast territories._

By morning the tribe was attacked by a few forces from the Turtle Seal tribe. The men of the Qi tribe fought valiantly. Twelve men fought on Lo Qi's side against a number of 25 men from the Turtle Seal forces. Kumon and 7 others were killed in the struggle.

"FLEE!" shouted Lo Qi. "We are outnumbered, Kumon has been killed!"

However before they could escape the hoard of 18 men left from the Turtle Seal tribe, an arrow pierced their General and he fell dead. Without their General the Turtle Seal warriors turned back and departed. A few more arrows flew and one by one the Turtle Seal warriors fell. Lo Qi and his men looked back and saw the arrow on the General's corpse. It had a red tail. Lo Qi recognized the arrow as his son's. Gokku always coloured his arrow tail red. The Qi warriors looked to the direction of the arrows' emergence and they saw 20 men under the command of Gokku, wielding a complete set of weapons, They had 4 women with them carrying food and medicine.

"Father!" cried Gokku. "We have arrived; we have come to help you."

"Yula come!" shouted Lo Qi. "It is our son. He has come to save us!"

The reunion was very merry indeed. Lo Qi was proud of his son's courage and therefore has deemed him a true successor to his tribe. Lo Qi was so happy that he decided to make peace with the Turtle Seal tribe. He sent messengers with a treaty and tributes to the Turtle Seal tribe and luckily their feuds ended and an alliance between them had arised.

One night Lo Qi and Gokku were walking around the outskirts of their village under the light of the full moon. The Qi tribesmen have always been fascinated by the full moon. _They watched how the Moon pushed and pulled the tides and hoping they could do the same._

_The Polar Tribes used martial arts just as they did once when the world was still united at the CentrEast lands. Even after the migration to the Western Islands, to the North Pole, and to the compass Mountains, the civilizations share the same form of martial arts called Kung Fu. The Nomads have created their own variation in conjunction with their belief of "sacred life," called Ba Gua. With the quick ability to evade and counterattack, plus circle walking which makes their form faster, quicker, and more efficient. The Polar Tribes developed something slow called Tai Chi Chuan, which allowed them to turn back the opponent's attack against them. The Western Nations developed a form that involves total offense in exchange for little or no offense, with quick and agile movements. Their form was named Shaolin Style. The CentrEast Kingdoms developed a form that includes strength, endurance, force, and a balance of offense and defence with the Tiger styles for raw power and Crane styles for finesse. Their form was called Hung Gar._

As Lo Qi and Gokku walked the shores of the ice they gazed at the glorious moon, breathing in its spiritual power and then performing Tai Chi movements. Unnoticed to them, the waves of the nearby sea gracefully flowed with their movements. Lo Qi requested that his son perform it himself. And as he did, Lo Qi noticed the ice beneath them transforming to water, along with the snake-like movements of the waters of the sea. This is how they discovered Waterbending. Both father and son practiced the manipulation of water until after 8 days of practice; they have mastered the movements of the water. They can perform waves themselves, levitate water, heat it until it becomes mist, harden it to ice, transform it to snow, create a blade, and launch bullets at each other.

They returned to the village and taught their members, all except the women. Lo Qi's first impression of the power was to be used for battle and since women cannot fight, they were not allowed to learn Water Dancing, the name they called it since its discovery. They were taught how to heat water, and freeze water for home use.

Soon they spread their power over the tribes of the North Pole and because of that special discovery, it lead to peace and prosperity over long years at the North Pole. They all changed their civilization from the Northern Tribes to the Northern Water Tribes and then just "Water Tribes."

* * *

Author's Note: Here is my story on the side of the Water Tribes. Well I may not be too accurate but I have noticed that almost all the Water Tribe characters in the show had "K's" in their name.


	4. Birth of Firebending

Birth of the Four Elements

**Entry: **The Fire Nation

_At the time during the beginning of civilization, the Fire Nation was known as the Western Nations residing at the Western Islands. Flying serpents rules those realms; majestic dragons that breathe flames and soar the skies. These reptiles have ruled the Western Isles even before humans have discovered fire. The dragons are meat eaters in nature but resolved to beasts alone, for humans do not taste well. During the age of development and separation of civilizations, the humans have befriended the dragons, living mutually as the Nomads and Bison have, however with a slight difference. A Nomad child must pick a bison youngling for a life companion. A native of the Western Island must befriend a dragon until the dragon repays the favour. The choice of befriending a dragon is a choice of the human if he/she desires._

_During the old times, the Western Nations lived in tranquility and spiritual wisdom. Their ruthlessness will not rule their land until a few centuries more. Each of the 5 nations in the Western Lands is ruled by a Theocratic government headed by 5 Sages. This is the story of how the Western Nations became the Fire Nation and developed the ability to Firebend._

The sun was shining brightly on the burning skies. The Tai Zu Sage is heading home to his dormitories at the temple. Suddenly a long figure overshadowed him and landing beside him. It was a green turtle dragon. Turtle Dragons have incredibly tough and shiny scales in their backs, plus they have the ability to swim in water. Exposure to the sea will not kill them, unlike the other dragon types. Their flames are also known to be weaker and can only reach a red intensity level.

"My friend!" exclaimed the Sage. "I have waited for you at the temple. Where have you been?"

"My apologies master," replied the dragon. "I went hunting with my brother at the mountains."

"I understand. Now can you give a ride home or not? I live far from the temple."

"That, my friend, is what you get from choosing to reside in the outskirts. If we have not met twenty-five years ago, we would not be companions."

"Ahh you speak well dragon. Besides, the villa is very nice. Lush gardens and shiny statues will aid me in my old age."

The sage rode on and the dragon flew over to the outskirts of Tai Zu.

While majority of the dragons lived across the world in different populations, Dragon Peak was where most of them decided to stay. Dragon Peak is a vast mountainous area, with empty wastelands at the bottom and luscious sceneries the higher the mountain gets. One peaceful day on the Western Nations, a council of dragons has been held on the very peak of the mountain. The highest peak contains 5 golden pillars with a unique symbol of their own. The scale symbol symbolizes the Turtle Dragons. The second pillar contains a Spike symbol of the Spike Dragons, dragons with multiple horns, tail spikes, and long sharp nails. The third symbol is the symbol of the Blaze Dragons, dragons that can firebend with their bodies but cannot emit flames from the mouth but instead a few amounts from their scales. Their symbol is a torch. The fourth dragon race is the Peak Dragon race, so named because they discovered Dragon Peak. Their distinguishing features were their intimidating faces and super-slender bodies. Their symbol is a winged snake. A symbol of the fifth dragon race is a star. It symbolizes the glamour of the Changeling Dragons. They have the ability to change their colour into whatever it is their surrounding is.

At that time, the dragons were civilized and lived in peace with men. Men gave friendship and food to dragon, dragon gave protection to men. On one occasion, a council was held on Dragon Peak. A representative from each race sat upon the Five Pillars. They confer every 5 years to discuss the state of the world and how to deal with human wars and uprisings. During this particular convergence, the dragons debated on whether to give humans their firebending.

"The humans have themselves worthy of Firebending," said the Turtle Dragon. "The humans are friendly, and very responsible."

"Sadly, humans are savages," exclaimed the Blaze Dragon. "We have seen the way they brought destruction and killing to the lands."

"Have you forgotten fellow dragon," replied the Peak Dragon. "That we once were savages as well. Although I agree with the passing on of our abilities to the humans, I cannot agree that we do it now. I say we must wait, until they are civilized enough."

The Spike Dragon said, "With the possible exception of the Nomads. "I heard they were very tranquil and peaceful. I think we should pass on to them the power of Fireben......"

He was stopped by the Changeling Dragon. "We cannot teach Firebending. The spirits from the spirit world tells us that the Nomads have learned Airbending, the ability to manipulate air. We cannot give them the burden of Firebending. It w ill contradict with their peaceful ways. Fire is always seen as destructive."

_The dragons had a connection to the Spirit World, a lush and vast world that coexists with the Natural World. During solstices, Dragons gained entry to the Spirit World in peace to learn harmony and balance._

_Turtle Dragons are gentle dragons with kind souls. Blaze dragons are arrogant. Peak Dragons are neutral. Spike Dragons remain with reason, and the Changeling Dragons use sources from the spirit world. Each dragon race has its own unique personality, which is probably why during a meeting; everything ends up smoothly with a Spike Dragon adjourning the council._

"The Nomads are responsible enough to handle two bending skills," said the Turtle Dragon.

The Changeling dragon replied, "It would be dangerous enough for a single person to handle two abilities. The Spirits of the Spirit World has spoken to me in these issues. Power is something humans cannot handle."

"When speaking of humans, we speak of them generally. It is time that we focus on one civilization."

Peak Dragon said, "The Nomads will not accept. They have developed the belief that power will lead to destruction. They are contented with the Airbending they possess."

"And how, Peak Dragon, would you know of such information," asked the Blaze Dragon. "If we all agree to give them power then we must. However if they intend to abuse Firebending, we must destroy the ones who cause them!"

"Violence has struck you again, fellow Blaze Dragon," said the Spike dragon calmly. "I limit the knowledge of Firebending to the Western Nations. Aside from the Air Nomads, the Western Nations are the closest to reaching the level of enlightenment that the Nomads have reached. Their Shaolin style of Martial Arts and the Kung Fu they have developed since the beginning, compliments the art of Firebending. I have decided that we give them the power, but any form of abuse must lead to punishment." There will always be good and bad humans. We cannot tell one from another, but even with the majority of good Firebenders, out from the minute possibilities, an evil will rise, seeking destruction."

The Blaze dragon shouted his reply as if ready for battle. "Then we shall crush those who oppose them!"

"No Blaze!" replied the Turtle Dragon. "We will leave the humans to deal with their own mistakes. We dragons must step aside."

_And so the meeting was adjourned after a long debate. After 20 days, one representative from each race flew over the Western Nations, seeking potentials that can wield the power of Firebending. The dragons taught these noble humans the art of Firebending. Fire is life, it is sacred. When used well, it can give heat, give life to the cold, give light, and provide warmth, it represents harmony and life. From it blooms rage, destruction, and death when misused. The first men and women who dedicated their lives to pass on the Firebending to the Western Nations, were called the Sun Warriors. For the sun gives power to Firebending and without the sun, Firebending will cease to exist....for a while. The Dragons have taught the Sun Warriors everything they know. The Sun Warriors used their Shaolin style to incorporate Firebending into an art of self-defense and spirituality._

_However, the peace never seemed to rest. For years after, those who sought destruction came to rise, but the Sun Warriors will be there to defend their homes._

_This is how Firebending began._

_

* * *

_

Author's Note:

_Well the order was suppose to be Water, Earth, Fire and Air but the order of the birth of the elements was: Air, Water, Fire, Earth. Of course Earth is coming soon. Well since Air Nomads have the highest spirituality and have reached enlightenment, it is fair that they should have first discover the power of airbending. The Water Tribes have lived under the influence of the moon without trees or mountains to block the moon's illumination, so it should be fair that they have absorbed the waterbending powers of the moon. Since they have also developed Tai Chi...which is connected to Life Energy (Chi). Firebenders were once spiritual, according to my research and the dragons gave them firebending. Well earthbenders are the most balanced out of all and lovers were the ones who discovered Earthbending from badgermoles...so yeah, they are last. Coming Soon: The birth of Earthbending._


	5. Birth of Earthbending Earth Breaking

Birth of the Four Elements

**Entry: **The CentrEast Kingdoms

_This tale is probably familiar to most people. The tale of Oma and Shu and the Cave of Two Lovers; these stories began Earthbending. During the olden days, the kingdoms were expanded and a total of 18 Kingdoms ruled the vast lands of the Central and Eastern continents. The civilization of the CentrEast Kingdoms remained connected to power, and tradition. The citizens of these kingdoms are rough sturdy people able to withstand the toughest calamity, as many disastrous events have happened over the years since the beginning. Their strength and enduring spirits resulted in the creation of a new form of Martial Arts known as Hung Gar, which utilizes a balance of strength, offense, defence, endurance, power, and poise. However only men and women of warring families, or those that join wars and skirmishes are privileged to learn the new form of combat; the citizens may learn Kung Fu in order to defend themselves._

_Badgermoles are native to these continents, living underground; building tunnels, catacombs, and large holes that allowed miners to enter at will without further excavation. Unlike dragon-human friendship in the Western Nations, Badgermoles remain hostile to any trespasser. They have very poor eyesight, almost blind but have adapted to survive by means of a seismic sense. Many have lost their lives trespassing badgermole homes in search for precious gems._

_This story tells of two lovers, the first Earthbenders in history._

Once in the kingdom of Wei, there were two separate villages separated by a mountain. The mountain contains rare and precious gems. The two villages mined the mountains despite the dangerous Wolfbats and Badgermoles that live in the mountain tunnels. One day the two villages argued upon ownership of the crystals and so declared territorial boundaries in between the mountain. Once in awhile, a member from each village would venture out to the boundary of the other and mine their gems when they would not look. Blood was spilled when these trespassers were caught, and the two villages fought violently for the crystals. Their feud was in secret so the Wei kingdom had no idea what was happening.

One day a man and a woman from both villages climbed on top of the mountain where the miners would not go. This couple's love has been strong ever since before the feud. Though they were forbidden to see each other, they found a way to meet. On that particular day, they entered the catacombs of the mountains and in secret, passionately declaring their love and doing activities that would be forbidden by their own village. They were interrupted by two badgermoles that rose up from the ground. They realized that the place was an abode for their younglings and so the man, named Shu, covered the woman, named Oma, with his body and clinging to each other for protection, in hopes that the badgermoles would deem them unworthy of death.

The badgermole came closer and smell the two lovers as they shuddered in fear. Badgermoles become hostile to trespassers when they pull out weapons, but these two people held no blades, nor staffs. The badgermoles grew calm and as friendly as they could be, despite their fearful appearances, the badgermoles gave them harvested carrots. Oma and Shu ceased to shudder and accepted the carrots and from then on, the two lovers would meet there every day, not forgetting to bring food as offerings to the badgermoles that dwelt in those caves.

As the war rages on in their villages, the two lovers remained secretly in love under the homes of the two hospitable badgermoles. One day, Oma had a brilliant idea.

"Shu, I have always been fascinated by the badgermoles' earth-breaking abilities. I have observed them and it exactly compliments our Hung Gar. One day at home, while practicing Hung Gar, I remembered the badgermoles. They use hard and sturdy movements that allowed them to move the earth. I thought maybe, we could learn earth-breaking for them."

"Oma, it is a wonderful plan! If we learned of their abilities, then we could leave this wretched place. Elope on a journey to find a peaceful place to live." A gleam appeared in his eye. "We could leave and raise a family of our own! I can see it now!"

Oma and Shu followed the badgermoles one day. The two beasts were creating rooms for their younglings, and as they began to earthbend, Oma and Shu performed their Hung Gar techniques. They began to input images in their heads, of moving away rocks and digging holes. As they continued to create punching motions and swirling kicks in the air, the badgermoles have felt their presence and stopped their excavations. They approached the lovers, who have stopped their performance, and showed them how to move a rock. The badgermole lowered its body and punched a rock towards the cavern walls.

Shu lowered his stance and formed a higher version of the Horse Stance. He propelled himself forward and punched the rock which, of course, did not move at first. Oma repeated the same and eventually after practices and experiments with different techniques, they eventually moved the rock. They were worn out so they left the cave and returned the next morning to practice their earthbending.

They experimented with several styles, forms, and techniques. The badgermoles aided their training and demonstrated their earthbending prowess to the couple, who eventually learned after months of training. They worked bitterly every day, without forgetting their love for each other. The results were good, for they have mastered earthbending at its peaked level. Oma was more skilled in Earthbending, however. Soon they were ready to perform the results of their training. Oma and Shu built a labyrinth just beside the domain of the badgermoles, setting up illuminating crystals, traps, and huge mazes that only they can enter. At the center of the labyrinth, was a large dome with carvings on the walls.

"Here my love, is where I desire our burial when age is upon us," said Shu.

"Do not speak of death yet Shu, I do desire that we may hold our hands, lay in bed, enjoy our lives longer and better before our demise. However I do like the idea of making our burial here when we depart from this world."

The central area of the labyrinth was decorated with decorative ceramics, mats, a bed, bouquets of flowers, and many other things that brightened up the place to look like a romantic home. For a while, they were satisfied and it lasted for a long time. However this happiness won't last very long. One day Oma came to the Cave but could not find Shu anywhere. She waited for a long time, and eventually she returned home. The warriors that went to war returned home and saw most of them injured and the rest...corpses. Somehow, Oma didn't feel very well, so she ran off and secretly entered the village via her Earthbending. She found out that Shu was killed during the raid of her village's warriors.

She returned to the cave, and stayed there for three days. Her family blamed the other village and a war began. In her rage she stormed through her labyrinth and unleashed a wave of destructive force towards the charging warriors on both villages. Forming a horse stance, she created a pillar between them and revealed her Earthbending prowess. The warriors from both sides exclaimed in the power that she possessed and as the rose from the ground, the warriors on her side shouted with triumph and demanded she use her powers to end the war. Instead Oma used her bending skills to disable the warriors and destroy their weapons. In her anger and despair, she made them bow to her, plead for mercy, and begged for their pitiful lives. She suddenly calmed down and declared the feud over........

The city of Omashu has been completed. Oma has done a fine job of uniting the two villages as one. She chose not to let her rage destroy whatever can be fixed. A long time ago, she chose to kill lives, or to spare them and unite what was broken. She made the right choice. Oma had traveled the CentrEast kingdoms for the rest of her life, teaching Earth Breaking, to whoever pleases. And as her lover's last wish, she rebuilt the labyrinth and made a tomb for her and Shu; the corpses side by side, for eternity. Therefore the ruins of the mountain, became known as the Cave of Two Lovers, to whom the CentrEast Kingdom citizens owe their Earth Breaking skills, and the two villages, to whom they owe their unity.

* * *

Author's Note: So I have completed the Birth of the Four Elements.....wait for the next Chapter...about the Avatar Cycle and the historical events that some of you may not know.


End file.
